


a choice among the flowers

by moonrisn



Series: the hyena and the wolf [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid AU, Multi, Other, Wolf Hybrid Bang Chan, lapslock, mentions of hybrid au, very minor angst really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrisn/pseuds/moonrisn
Summary: ‘and yet, out of everyone he could’ve picked, out of everyone the universe could’ve lead him to, everyone who people would thought he should be with, he found you among the shop’s flowers and chose to be with you.’
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: the hyena and the wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920085
Kudos: 11





	a choice among the flowers

“…i still don’t get it,” you said, more so as a passing thought, as you watered the plants hanging near the display window of the store. 

you supposed it was the sounds that you considered the norm that brought you back to this ‘thing’ you didn’t really want to think about, often opting to shove the thought away for another time (or never, preferably). maybe it was the quiet music that played throughout the store (’to set a good mood’, your manager said when you asked once) even though it wasn’t always needed, the faint sound of cars passing by, or the occasional murmuring of other store patrons as they considered the store’s selections.

maybe it was the overall atmosphere that brought the ‘thing’ forth, the blanket of calmness and warmth like the rays of the afternoon sun through the window letting you drop your normally alert mental guard. with you going about your routine of watering the plants and cleaning while it wasn’t too busy and chan sitting near the window, hands preoccupied and eyes focused on the flower crown he was attempting to make (for you, of course). a need for immediate talking wasn’t there, so any chatter between you two had been more of catching up and occasional jokes, both of which were always welcome.

though chan’s attention was still on the flower crown, his dyed blonde ears swiveled towards you, showing he was still listening, “get what?”

“i don’t know,” you paused, your own grayish-black ears folding back and a slight frown now on your face as you tried to find the proper words. having stopped your watering, a passing thought of ‘you’d have to go get more water’ coming to mind, you tapped your fingers against the plastic of the watering can as you thought.

“i just, i just don’t get…” you turned to look at chan, a look of confusion, something normally not present, in your eyes, “why choose to be here with me? you know you have a hundred and one other places you could be at,” with more of a gently teasing tone in your voice rather than a snippy or mocking one, it was something the ‘thing’ always made you think about.

\---

the ‘thing’ in question was in fact, a question, if you were ever asked what it was. it was a question of ‘why?’ that seemed to appear every time you wondered why chan chose to spend his time with you. anytime he chose to spend his time with you, if you were honest.

it was a question of why he was often here during the day, surrounding himself with a plethora of warm colors and the blending smells of flowers of your shop, when he could’ve been in his own respective parlor, surrounded by the sharp smell of ink and much cooler colors in comparison. 

it was a question of why he often asked you late into the hours of the night to come with him, the both of you donning protective gas masks and equipping yourselves with your personal ‘working tools’ for the night; he, armed with numerous spray-paint cans, to bring a bright, beautiful piece of graffiti work to life like magic on building walls and you, armed with your personal digital camera, to carefully save pictures of his work when it’s still in it’s purest form, untouched by the elements or others.

and, more often than you’d like, it was a question of why he, a wolf who had a plethora of friends to hang out with and potential love interests to pine after, who people had high hopes for and 'expected to do great things’ (he told you once with a comical voice that made you laugh) chose to be with you.

you, a hyena whose laugh people thought was sometimes too loud and more like a sound of mockery than mirth, though you never meant it so. you who bared a little too many teeth when you smiled to be considered 'non-threatening’, you were told once as a passing comment (it certainly didn’t pass by you). you who practically from birth wasn’t expected to amount to much, according to society’s standards and were constantly reminded of such.

and yet, out of everyone he could’ve picked, out of everyone the universe could’ve lead him to, out of everyone people thought he should be with, he found you among the shop’s flowers and chose to be with you.

\---

hearing the uncertainty in your voice that you normally never dared to show, chan stopped fiddling with what was more of a mess than a proper attempt of a flower crown, to now turn fully to you. he didn’t answer right away, seeming to think over his words, before looking you straight in the eye with a look of something you weren’t quite what it was, something you sometimes hated when he did.

you wouldn’t find until later, much later, in the quiet of your apartment with your arms lazily wrapped around him and his around you, that it was a look of love, nearly unbridled and yet as gentle as the petals of the flowers around you.

“because i want to be here, (name). with you, where it’s peaceful and i don’t have to worry about the world for a while,” he said, voice steady and full of a sleepy sort of happiness. “when i’m here, it’s like time just, just slows down and lets me relax and have a good time every time i’m here with you.”

and he knew he wanted to say more, oh so much more. more about how being around you seemed to quiet the storm of voices constantly pouring from his peers. how hearing your voice, as quiet as it often was, made his heart race like the wind yet be still as the sea when you spoke. how your laugh, a sound you sometimes felt to be more like harsh mockery, always brought a smile to his own face and a blossoming feeling of warmth in his chest. 

but, for now, he didn’t, keeping that tucked away like a secret treasure. instead, he carefully took one of your free hands and held it gently in his own; the warmth of your hand in his seeming to gently affirm his words, “so, i don’t want to be anywhere else, with anyone else but here, with you.” 

and though you often wished it so, they weren’t magic words that would instantly take away your thoughts of self-doubt and unworthiness, part of the ‘thing’ you always hated thinking about. instead, they temporarily willed them away for now and left you with a smile on your face. 

“thanks,” your voice a whisper as you kept your eyes on your and chan’s intertwined hands, unable to look him in the eyes any longer as a feeling of warmth spread across your cheeks. “and…and i’m happy you wanted to be here, too. otherwise, i’d kick you out if i didn’t!” you playfully say, gaining back a little bit of confidence for the moment.

“of course, (name), of course,” chan nodded in reply as he kept his eyes on you, a soft giggle escaping his lips and an even softer look of adoration aimed towards you.

and for a few good, blissful minutes, the two of you sat there with your hands intertwined, both of yours’ tails seeming to swing slowly and happily in time with each other, before the normal sounds of the store’s hustle and bustle brought you back.

back to your norm, to the real world that didn’t quite like you as much as chan did, but you supposed it was okay for now.

because you liked chan just as much. and that, along with many other things, made being in the real world worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say other than that i miss writing this prompt and these two; they're prob the softest pair i've written for yet haha


End file.
